bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Drawing 3 Clues (VHS Version)
This is A VHS Version of "Drawing Three Clues" of All Episodes of Blue's Clues on VHS. Story Time (1998): Bricks.png|Bricks Wolf.png|A Wolf Pig.png|A Pig Bowl.PNG|A Bowl Chair.PNG|A Chair Bear.PNG|A Bear Arts and Crafts (1998): Door.png|A Door Window.png|A Window Roof.png|A Roof Yarn.PNG|Yarn 2 Buttons.PNG|2 Buttons Sock.PNG|A Sock Big, Blue and Just for You!: Volume 1 (1998): Bricks.png|Bricks Wolf.png|A Wolf Pig.png|A Pig Bowl.PNG|A Bowl Chair.PNG|A Chair Bear.PNG|A Bear Door.png|A Door Window.png|A Window Roof.png|A Roof Yarn.PNG|Yarn 2 Buttons.PNG|2 Buttons Sock.PNG|A Sock Blue's Birthday (1998): Blue's Birthday 029.jpg|The Color Green Blue's Birthday 068.jpg|A Tank Blue's Birthday 117.jpg|A Shell Rhythm and Blue (1999): Sun.PNG|A Sun Rain.PNG|Rain Spider.PNG|A Spider Pot Lids.PNG|Pot Lids Drum.png|A Drum Marching Toy.PNG|A Marching Toy ABC's and 123's (1999): Blue's ABCs 012.jpg|Moon Blue's ABCs 030.jpg|Cow Blue's ABCs 054.jpg|The Word "Jump" Ice Cubes.png|Ice Cubes A Cup.png|A Cup Lemons.png|Lemons Back to Basics (1999): Sun.PNG|A Sun Rain.PNG|Rain Spider.PNG|A Spider Pot Lids.PNG|Pot Lids Drum.png|A Drum Marching Toy.PNG|A Marching Toy Blue's ABCs 012.jpg|Moon Blue's ABCs 030.jpg|Cow Blue's ABCs 054.jpg|The Word "Jump" Ice Cubes.png|Ice Cubes A Cup.png|A Cup Lemons.png|Lemons Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (1999): IMG 0306.jpg|Glasses IMG 0308.jpg|A Red Rocking Chair IMG 0310.jpg|A Green Striped Dress Mr Salt.PNG|Mr. Salt Mrs Pepper.PNG|Mrs. Pepper Bottle.PNG|A Bottle Big, Blue and Just for You!: Volume 2 (1999) IMG 0306.jpg|Glasses IMG 0308.jpg|A Red Rocking Chair IMG 0310.jpg|A Green Striped Dress Mr Salt.PNG|Mr. Salt Mrs Pepper.PNG|Mrs. Pepper Bottle.PNG|A Bottle Blue's Birthday 029.jpg|The Color Green Blue's Birthday 068.jpg|A Tank Blue's Birthday 117.jpg|A Shell Blue's Discoveries (1999): Water 01.PNG|Water Tape.PNG|Tape 2 Plastic Bottles.png|2 Plastic Bottles What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things 011.jpg|A Paper Towel Roll What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things 030.jpg|A Tissue Box What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things 066.jpg|Rubber Bands Blue's Big Pajama Party (1999): IMG 0333.jpg|A Sleeping Bag IMG 0334.jpg|A Lamp IMG 0335.jpg|A Book What Was Blue's Dream About 007.jpg|A Leotard What Was Blue's Dream About 024.jpg|A Mat What Was Blue's Dream About 050.jpg|Rolling Big, Blue and Just for You!: Volume 3 (1999) IMG 0333.jpg|A Sleeping Bag IMG 0334.jpg|A Lamp IMG 0335.jpg|A Book What Was Blue's Dream About 007.jpg|A Leotard What Was Blue's Dream About 024.jpg|A Mat What Was Blue's Dream About 050.jpg|Rolling Water 01.PNG|Water Tape.PNG|Tape 2 Plastic Bottles.png|2 Plastic Bottles What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things 011.jpg|A Paper Towel Roll What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things 030.jpg|A Tissue Box What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things 066.jpg|Rubber Bands Blue's Safari (2000): IMG 0303.jpg|Black and White IMG 0304.jpg|Ice IMG 0305.jpg|A Waddling Motion Bowl 03.png|A Bowl Carrots.PNG|Carrots Turquoise in the Notebook.jpg|Turquoise Magenta Comes Over (2000): SteveKevinDuarte Notebook Self Portrait.JPG|Steve/Kevin/Duarte Smile.PNG|A Smile Camera.PNG|A Camera Stamp.PNG|A Stamp Envelope.PNG|An Envelope Mailbox.PNG|Mailbox Big, Blue and Just for You!: Volume 4 (2000) SteveKevinDuarte Notebook Self Portrait.JPG|Steve/Kevin/Duarte Smile.PNG|A Smile Camera.PNG|A Camera Stamp.PNG|A Stamp Envelope.PNG|An Envelope Mailbox.PNG|Mailbox IMG 0303.jpg|Black and White IMG 0304.jpg|Ice IMG 0305.jpg|A Waddling Motion Bowl 03.png|A Bowl Carrots.PNG|Carrots Turquoise in the Notebook.jpg|Turquoise Stop, Look and Listen! (2000): First Clue Sticks E.jpg|Sticks Second Clue Tree F.jpg|A Tree Third Clue Eggs D.jpg|Eggs IMG 0291.jpg|Drops of Water IMG 0292.jpg|A Cloud IMG 0293.jpg|A Sound Button (Boom-Boom) Blue's Big Musical Movie (2000): BBMM First Clue Notebook.png|The Handy-Dandy Notebook BBMM Second Clue Knob.png|A Knob BBMM Third Clue Drawer.png|A Drawer All Kinds of Signs (2001): Green Light.png|A Green Light Door with Arrow.png|A Door with an Arrow Table.png|A Table Geography! 020.jpg|A Building Geography! 044.jpg|A Shelf Geography! 078.jpg|A Book Playtime with Periwinkle (2001): IMG 0339.jpg|Footprints IMG 0340.jpg|A Curvy Skinny Tail IMG 0341.jpg|This Picture (ears) IMG 0342.jpg|Crayons IMG 0343.jpg|A Folded Piece of Paper IMG 0344.jpg|An Envelope Big, Blue and Just for You!: Volume 5 (2001): First Clue Sticks E.jpg|Sticks Second Clue Tree F.jpg|A Tree Third Clue Eggs D.jpg|Eggs IMG 0291.jpg|Drops of Water IMG 0292.jpg|A Cloud IMG 0293.jpg|A Sound Button (Boom-Boom) Green Light.png|A Green Light Door with Arrow.png|A Door with an Arrow Table.png|A Table Geography! 020.jpg|A Building Geography! 044.jpg|A Shelf Geography! 078.jpg|A Book Blue's Pool Party (Austrailian VHS; 2001): IMG 0317.jpg|Blue's School IMG 0318.jpg|A Puppy IMG 0320.jpg|A Purplish Pinkish Color Basket Beach.png|A Basket Picnic Blanket.png|A Blanket Sandwich.png|A Sandwich Cafe Blue (2001): Cafe Blue 021.jpg|A Cookie Cafe Blue 056.jpg|A Scoop of Ice Cream Cafe Blue 096.jpg|Another Cookie 1x01 Cup.png|A Cup Straw.png|A Straw Cow.png|A Cow Blue's Big Holiday (2001): IMG 0354.jpg|4 Little Prints IMG 0355.jpg|A Blanket IMG 0356.jpg|A Rattle Carrot.PNG|A Carrot Hat.PNG|A Hat Snowball.PNG|A Snowball Blue's Big News Volume 1: Read All About It! (2001): Crib.png|A Crib Blue's Clues Paprika Drawing.jpg|Paprika Bed.png|A Bed Paper 01.png|Paper Pencil 02.png|A Pencil Yarn 02.png|yarn Blue's Big News Volume 2: The Baby's Here! (2001): Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Clue.png|Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Blue head.png|Blue Heart.png|A Heart Rattle.png|A Rattle Guitar.png|Steve's Guitar Picture.png|A Picture Telling Time with Blue (2002): Orange Juice.PNG|Orange Juice Popsicle Stick.PNG|A Popsicle Stick Ice Cube Tray.PNG|An Ice Cube Tray Blanket.png|A Blanket Book.png|A Book Pillow.png|A Pillow Reading with Blue (2002): IMG 0360.jpg|The Word "Make" IMG 0361.jpg|The Word "a" IMG 0362.jpg|The Word "Poem" Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.51.54 PM.png|The Color Blue Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.53.46 PM.png|Up Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.54.09 PM.png|A Cloud Big, Blue and Just for You!: Volume 6 (2002): IMG 0360.jpg|The Word "Make" IMG 0361.jpg|The Word "a" IMG 0362.jpg|The Word "Poem" Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.51.54 PM.png|The Color Blue Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.53.46 PM.png|Up Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.54.09 PM.png|A Cloud Orange Juice.PNG|Orange Juice Popsicle Stick.PNG|A Popsicle Stick Ice Cube Tray.PNG|An Ice Cube Tray Blanket.png|A Blanket Book.png|A Book Pillow.png|A Pillow Big, Blue and Just for You!: Volume 7 (2002): Crib.png|A Crib Paprika Clue.png|Paprika Bed.png|A Bed Paper 01.png|Paper Pencil 02.png|A Pencil Yarn 02.png|Yarn Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Clue.png|Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Blue head.png|Blue Heart.png|A Heart Rattle.png|A Rattle Guitar.png|A Guitar Picture.png|A Picture Meet Joe! (2002): Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 7.02.14 PM.png|Webbed Feet Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 7.02.50 PM.png|A Feather Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 7.03.22 PM.png|This Sound (Quack-Quack) Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 7.04.04 PM.png|Paper Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 7.04.33 PM.png|A Crayon Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 7.04.54 PM.png|A Spiral It's Joe Time! (2002): Numbers.PNG|Numbers Buttons.PNG|Buttons Ringing Sound.PNG|A Ringing Sound IMG 0222.jpg|Paper IMG 0223.jpg|Crayons IMG 0224.jpg|A Mirror Blue's Big Band (2003): IMG 0246.jpg|A Lid IMG 0247.jpg|Beans IMG 0248.jpg|An Empty Can IMG 0261.jpg|A Mirror IMG 0262.jpg|A Sink IMG 0263.jpg|A Toothbrush 100th Episode Celebration (2003): Tape.jpg|Tape Joe's Present.jpg|Joe's Present Wraping Paper.jpg|Wrapping Paper Shapes and Colors (2003): IMG 0233.jpg|A Cash Register IMG 0234.jpg|A Cart IMG 0235.jpg|Food Color Blue.png|The Color Blue Yellow.png|The Color Yellow Puppy.png|A Puppy Blue Takes You to School (2003): Blue Takes You to School 014.jpg|A Rug Blue Takes You to School 071.jpg|Friends Blue Takes You to School 174.jpg|A Circle IMG 0258.jpg|A 0 IMG 0259.jpg|The Number 1 IMG 0260.jpg|Another 0 Blue's First Holiday (2003): Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-14-17-008.jpg|Circles Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-14-31-519.jpg|A Carrot Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-14-53-703.jpg|Snow Tape.jpg|Tape Joe's Present.jpg|Joe's Present Wraping Paper.jpg|Wrapping Paper Classic Clues (2004): Circle.png|A Circle Cheese.png|Cheese Tomato Sauce.png|Tomato Sauce Books.png|Books Lunchbox.png|A Lunchbox Chalkboard.png|A Chalkboard Blue Talks! (2004): Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-20-38-960.jpg|A Mop Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-21-11-575.jpg|A Castle Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-21-33-216.jpg|A Glass Slipper Bluestock (2004): Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-36-56-322.jpg|First Tune (Banjo) Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-37-32-170.jpg|Second Tune (Bass) Bandicam 2017-02-22 23-38-10-664.jpg|Third Tune (Saxophone) Blue's Jobs (2006): IMG 0311.jpg|A Wooden Stick IMG 0312.jpg|A Bandage/A Plaster IMG 0313.jpg|A Stethoscope IMG 0255.jpg|Blue's White Coat IMG 0256.jpg|A Bag IMG 0257.jpg|Joe Category:Galleries Category:VHS